


Sage Advice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sage Advice

**Title:** Sage Advice  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #67: Goblet  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sage Advice

~

Severus was already home when Harry arrived. “How’s Hogwarts’ rebuilding coming?” he asked. “Find anything interesting?”

Severus entered the room, and when Harry saw what he was carrying, his eyes widened. “You could say that,” Severus purred.

Harry blinked. “Severus, that’s the Goblet of Fire.”

Severus smirked, placing it on a table. “Indeed. Minerva gifted it to us. They’re getting a new one and I thought it could prove...useful.”

“What for?”

“Ideas.” Severus snapped his fingers and a parchment floated out of the goblet towards him. Unfurling it, he read, “Rimming.”

Harry grinned. “Let’s keep that in the bedroom.”

~


End file.
